1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tissue treatment systems and in particular to systems and methods for collecting exudates.
2. Description of Related Art
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, including faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. Typically, reduced pressure is applied to tissue through a porous pad or other manifold device. The porous pad contains cells or pores that are capable of distributing reduced pressure to the tissue and channeling fluids that are drawn from the tissue. The porous pad often is incorporated into a dressing having other components that facilitate treatment. Fluids or exudates are generally collected in a canister for disposal or analysis.
The reduced pressure is typically applied by a reduced pressure source that may be a vacuum pump driven by a motor or other device. The reduced pressure source may be housed within a reduced pressure treatment unit which may contain other electrical devices including, for example, sensors, alarms, computers and processing units. All of this electrical equipment requires a separate source of electrical power.